Maou Sadao
Summary Maou Sadao (Also known as Satan Jacob) is the main protagonist of his series "The Devil is a Part-Timer". He was once the Demon King who fought the humans of Ente Isla in an attempt to annex the four continents. However due to the actions of the Hero Emilia Justina and her companions he was forced to retreat to Earth and nearly lost all his powers. He now works as a part-timer in a fast food chain restaurant and is trying to regain his old power and to get promoted as much as possible. However, circumstances prevent him from keeping to his new daily life. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 7-B | At least High 7-A, likely higher | Unknown Name: Mao Sadao; Satan Jacob Origin: The Devil is a Part-Timer Age: At least 300 (Fabricated as 20 in Japan) Gender: Male Classification: Demon Lord (Former), Assistant Shift Manager at MgRonalds, Lowly Goblin-class Tribe member (prior to being the Demon Lord) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Telekinesis, Transformation (Turned a regular broom into an unholy sword), Spell Breaking, Teleportation (Can casually teleport around attacks, Can create interdimensional portals), Air Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Sealing, Darkness Manipulation, Glamour (Pretended to be Chiyo in his fight against Sariel), Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation (Can hypnotize others and wipe away memories), Barrier Creation, Energy Projection, Sleep Spell, Pain Stare (Buried Oga halfway through a wall and knocked him out with a glance), Restoration (Can undo the damage he has dealt no matter how wide scale, could be related to time), Some sort of Structural Analysis (Analyzed the contents and composition of Katsudon with a look), His power level changes depending on the amount of negativity he receives Attack Potency: Human level | City level (A casual punch did this) | Small Island level (Fought Sariel and unleashed an attack that blew away the clouds over Japan), Likely higher (Sariel despite being powered by the moon was nervous after seeing him transform) | Unknown Speed: Normal Human | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Oga and his allies could either use or react to lightning. While weakened his allies could outrun explosions), Likely higher | Massively Hypersonic+ (His attack speed is Mach 1019 against Sariel), likely higher | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Class 100 (Lifted and set down with telekinesis, an entire vehicle overpass, along with all the vehicles and people on it while making sure not to crush anyone under) | Unknown Striking Strength: Class H | Class PJ | Class EJ, likely higher | Unknown Durability: At least Human level '''(Tanked Sariel's ragdolling him with casual magic attacks); Higher''' with magic shields (Blocked Lucifer's magic barrage with difficulty) | At least City level (Blatantly more powerful than Lucifer who survived his punch) | At least''' City level''' | Unknown '(Should be much stronger than his partial form though to an unknown extent) 'Stamina: High Range: Thousands of Kilometers Standard Equipment: 'Dullahan (his mundane bike) 'Intelligence: Gifted * Learned the japanese language withing a few hours of arriving in Japan and acclimated to normal human life and even rose to a respectable position in a fastfood chain within months of his stay (Emi, while stalking him, claimed that he was the perfect MgRonalds employee) * Deduced the true purpose of the recurring localized earthquakes * Pieced together that Olba and the church betrayed Emi just from learning the fact that there was supposed to be someone with her in coming to Japan * Figured out Olba and Lucifer's entire plan with just what little interaction they had with each other * Savvy enough to teleport to a populated area to power up in fear and panic when Lucifer attacked him there * Savvy enough to see right through Suzuno and deduce why she came and interacted with him, before Emi (who found out by being told by Suzuno) even knew, and without Suzuno even knowing that he knows * Proficient in multitasting without any one task distracting him from the other Weaknesses: Needs fear and hatred from humans to fight at his fullest (Not applicable to his full Satan Maou form) Key: Human form | Partial Maou Satan form | Partial 'Maou Satan' form with his Demon Sword | Maou Satan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: